conduitfandomcom-20200214-history
Heather Hampton
Heather Hampton was a news reporter for Channel 11 News. During the events of The Conduit, Michael Ford can find several TVs which show Heather Hampton, being filmed by cameraman, Roy, reporting from several areas around Washington D.C., usually commenting on the destruction caused by The Drudge and how ineffective the police and military efforts to stop The Drudge, with only an agency with advanced weapons and technology being able to combat them. In the final TV found in Washington D.C., Heather reports that the military escorts for her and the group of survivors with her were lost, and that she and her group of survivors were hoping to head to Union Station in the hopes of finding a train to take them out of the city or to at least barricade themselves inside. Just then, a group of Drudge attack them, with Heather yelling for everyone to get inside. The last thing heard from her is her screaming as the TV goes to static. In Conduit 2, a dossier by the Trust says that her body had been found outside of Union Station, confirming that she was killed. What became of her news crew and her group of survivors is unknown. Monologues on TV *''"This is Heather Hampton, reporting live from the Jefferson Memorial. I'm standing just outside the one mile perimeter established by the National Guard following this latest attack on our country's historic landmarks. There isn't a lot of information available at this time, but the administration has released a statement indicating that they believe this attack to be tied to the recent incident at Reagan National Airport. They have not released the name of the suspected group and none has stepped forward to claim responsibility for the attacks, but the President, who is commanding from a secure location, assures us that they are pursuing every available lead. However, he insists that their immediate concern is retaking control of the Jefferson Memorial and the surrounding area. Several National Guard units have been mobilized to support local authorites and to assist in the evacuation of the National Mall and Memorial Parks. Eyewitness accounts or airborne strikes on the Memorial have been dismissed by the military, but we've learned that the National Guard has still detained nearly a hundred civilians who were present during the time of the attack. People are being instructed to stay where they are and not attempt to evacuate the city at this time. While there is no clear indication of motives or demands on the terrorists' part, they do seem to be only targeting monuments. People are as safe at home as anyplace else and it's imperative that the roads stay clear for emergency vehicles. We will continue to report on this story as events unfold. This is Heather Hampton, reporting for Channel 11."'' *''This is Heather Hampton reporting from... oh my G--, I, I can hardly describe what's happening out here. These horrific creatures have begun an all out attack on the capitol. The Police and armed forces have been completely ineffective in slowing their advance and the creatures continue to expand their area of control. The only effective resistance to this invasion has been spearheaded by an unnamed agency using weapons and technology that rival that of the alien forces. We can only assume at this moment that they are on our side. But the question is raised that, if they are indeed part of our government, why have these weapons been kept a secret? Officials refuse to comment on which branch of the government this agency might report to, or even if it exists at all. But despite these concerns, it appears that they are the best equipped to handle this situation. What... what is that? I can't see much from here. It's difficult to make out clearly but there's an enormous creature, far bigger than anything we've seen so far... and it's advancing on the Pentagon. It has completely destroyed the defense lines set up by the army. They can't even slow it down...oh G--... I can't do this! They won't run... they can't win...they...Why won't you run?!!"'' *''"This is Heather Hampton, Channel 11 News. My cameraman and I are part of a large group of civilians still trapped in the central hot zone. We've lost the soldiers who were leading us to the evacuation point. If anyone can hear me, we are headed to Union Station in hopes of finding a train to take us out of the city, or if that fails we can barricade ourselves inside. There! There's the entrance... Union Station is right ahead! Run! Everybody get inside before this..... Oh no no no no! The Drudge they're everywhere... we can't... Get Inside! Everyone get inside! Oh G--! Ahhhhh! (*static*)"'' Trust Archive Heather Hampton Dossier Trust Archive File Subject: Heather Hampton Heather Hampton was your typical up and coming, young female newscaster, gorgeus, articulate, fearless, and not willing to put up with nonsense of any kind. And then "the aliens" invade and shattered her view of the world. Recovering quickly, Heather decided to ditch her journalistic detachment. She decided to find out what was happening and spread the truth about it in her hopes that the information might do someone some good. Her body was recovered outside of Union Station in Washington D.C. ''Appearances'' *''The Conduit '' *''Conduit 2 (mentioned only)'' Category:Characters Category:The Conduit characters Category:Conduit 2 characters